Witch's Heart
by tmmontp
Summary: Blaine is trying to stay away from the role his father wants for him. Kurt is fighting demons from his past. Where will the two end up? What happens when a witch falls in love. Ok so I suck at summary's...sue me!
1. Chapter 1

He stood in front of a large oak desk, pacing silently for his father to return. Blaine hated it here in his dad's office, too many disappointing memories. He was a bit shocked when he received a message earlier in the evening requesting he pay a visit to his family's estate in Westerville. They say home is where the heart is, but if that's the case, then Blaine's home was not here in this particular room. His father had brought him here countless times before to lecture him on the responsibilities that come with being an Anderson, or how disappointed he was in his son for this or that. On the outside to the world Blaine was your typical teenager, he liked to party with his friends, had impressive grades in school, heir to the Anderson Coven of Witches…. Oh wait, that's not very typical is it? Blaine came from a long line of magic, and not that bullshit kind you see on tv with spells and shit. There magic was real magic, didn't require words just thoughts and emotions. He could simply wave a hand and make a a chair appear or, focus enough on an item to change its form completely. When he was angry he was capable of some pretty offensive and defensive skills too. There were several types of witches in the world, most as normal as the everyday Joe. The Anderson's magic was mostly physical, and dealing with the physical world.

"Ah, I see you got my message. Hope you haven't been waiting too long." Blaine simply raised his head up from the floor and stared as his father without any emotion what so ever.

"Very well then, lets get to the point shall we. As you know, Our Coven has been chosen by the Elders to play host to the Winter Solstice. Anyone with any type of meaningful power will be attending."

"Whoop di doo. How does this affect me? You Damn well know I won't be there, just like I've never been to one before."

"That's my point. Its time you stepped up and for once in your life take some responsibility. You're an Anderson for Christ's sake, you have so much potential to be more than you are.. which I'm sad to say is a bit of a disappointment. "

There it was. Blaine knew that those words would come out his fathers mouth at least once tonight. It was always something, he could never be just happy with how things were. Of course he didn't approve of Blaine forming his own small coven back at school with a few guys from other great clans, that was the whole point.

" You can't just be happy for me can you. Im not neglecting who I am if that's what your worried about. I'm trying to be apart of this world you want me to, but at my own pace. But you keep forcing it on me just like you did Coop, and look where that got him. I mean SHIT dad, can't for once you just be happy with me, no you can't… its always I'm disappointed in you son or, are you ever gonna grow out of this gay phase, or something ridiculous like that."

Jonathan Anderson took a deep breath, he was not going to let his son bait him into another pointless argument. He knew better than this, once Blaine gets defensive that's it.

"Blaine…son…please..just think about it. Goodnight."

Blaine turned and stormed out the room. He couldn't understand why he put himself through these things. He knew this was going to be the result of the night, but yet he still came anyway. The drive back to Dalton was a cooling off period that Blaine had developed over the years. He refused to bring all this frustration and tension back to school with him. He left that part of his life behind him, where he hoped he could leave it. It wasn't that he didn't care for his magic, in fact he used it all the time, just not in the ways his father wanted. He pulled into the campus, parking in the student parking lot on the backside of the Dorms and headed for the Warblers Common Room. Being in the school's most celebrated organization had its perks, They were allowed to use the special facilities designated for club members only like the Warbler Lounge and Common Room, which was where he knew he would find his friends tonight.

"Blaine…DUDE, where the hell have you been? Daniel here is in need of some serious ass kicking in Guitar Hero, you up for it?"

Blaine just shook his head and laughed, he could always count on his friends to distract him from his hell of a home life. He needed to get his mind off a few things and he knew the perfect way.

"Anyone up for a drink?" Wes perked up at the word, Blaine knew he'd be down for whatever as long as it involved alcohol.

"Dude, unless you have some stashed away, then that's a no. Cause we finished off the last of what we had left over last week."

"I think I might know a few bottles left, that I might have put away for an occasion." He cross the room and went behind the Lounge counter where all the coffee equipment was kept, leaning down and opening the bottom cabinet door. With a quick flick of his wrist, several bottles appeared as if forming from mist. He grabbed the bottles and raised up placing them on the counter.

"See what I tell you.. " The room was filled with shouts and laughter as the boys all rushed to the counter top to grab a glass. Yep, this is what Blaine needed.

"Ok guys don't take it too hard now, don't forget we have a performance tomorrow for the newbies."

Everyone began booing Wes for being a buzz kill, Blaine simply just laughed pouring his own drink and joining in on the fun. Yep, it was good have friends like these.

Finn woke to screams coming from the next room, he jumped out of bed and ran out the door barging into his brothers room. Kurt was there tossing and screaming in his sleep. Finn knew his brother had terrible nightmares, but he hadn't had one this bad in a long time. He cross Kurt's room avoiding anything that might be laying on the floor, grabbing Kurt's arms trying to nudge him awake.

"Kurt, Buddy, come on its just a dream wake up! Kurt.. please wake up… your gonna wake up Burt and Mom."

Kurt's eyes flew open and he gasped for a breath. He sat up quickly looking around realizing where he was, drenched in sweat. It had been so long since he'd had a dream like this, usually they were set off by something but this time, he wasn't sure. They started after his incident with Karofsky a year ago, and had seemed to be under control until now. He glanced around and realized Finn was sitting on the bed beside him, acting purely on instinct he reached out and embraced his brother in a tight hug.

"Finn..oh god….I…"

"Shh, Its ok buddy, it was just a dream. Your ok now."

"I'm sorry I woke up, oh lord did I wake anyone else? Carol and dad?"

"Nah, luckily Burt's a heavy sleeper. Are you ok? Do you wanna talk about it?"

"There's not really much to say, just the same dream as always. He had me cornered again and there was nothing I could do to fight him." Kurt couldn't hold back his tears anymore, the dream scared the hell out of him every time he had it. He could feel the chills of fear running down to his bones.

"Hey we talked about this, Karofsky was expelled for hitting you. He's not coming back, Burt took out a restraining order, you know this. Your safe, he can't scare you anymore."

"I know.. I know. Thank you for this Finn. Now go back to bed. You have a game tomorrow and need to rest."

"You sure you don't need me? I can stay and sleep on the floor you know."

"No its fine, your right I'm safe here. Goodnight."

"nite."

As Finn left the room, Kurt curled up under the covered in a tight ball. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about the incident with Karofsky, how he had been cornered in in the locker room, and then was found with a blood lip in shock a few hours later by Sam and the other guys. But that was just the story, everyone knew. What really happened was only known between him and Karofsky, David had threatened to Kill him if he ever told anyone so when everything came out. He only told them about the hitting, because he couldn't hid it, but no one, not even his family, knew the truth..that he had been raped. He spent the rest of the night just lying there trying to calm himself but, it really didn't work out for him…..


	2. Chapter 2

The rain was coming down pretty hard as Kurt pulled into the front gates of Dalton Academy. His dad had been trying for some time now, to talk him into attending somewhere other than McKinley hoping it would help Kurt adjust better since his assault… if he only knew.

"Ugh, I spent all morning on my hair and now it's raining. PERFECT!"

He dashed out of his Navigator, Coat over his head trying to shield himself from the water. He entered through the main doors and stopped at the sight before him. Dalton did not look like any school he had ever seen before, it was more like one of those stately manors you see in England or something. He walked down the hallway and found an office off to the side, behind glass doors. He promised his dad he would at least check this place out and that's what he had intended on doing.

"Umm excuse me? Hi, My name is Kurt Hummel. I believe I have an appointment this morning for a tour as a potential student." The older lady behind the desk, adjusted her glass's running a finger across the memo book in front of her, tapping her pen to the rim of her glass's.

"Ah, here we are. Mr. Hummel, Welcome to Dalton Academy, if you would please sign in here as a guest and your guide will be with you momentarily." After signing in, he found a seat against the wall, and began to flip through one of the magazines that were sitting there, when the glass doors opened again a student came in, wearing the traditional Dalton Blazer.

"Nathanial, Good this is Mr. Hummel." She gestured to Kurt. " Would you please show him around the school, he is considering joining us here at Dalton."

"Oh Wonderful! Hello Kurt, I'm Nate."

"Mr. Hummel, Nathanial here will be able to answer any questions you might have. I'm sure you were expecting someone older to escort you but here at Dalton we believe in student based activities, what better way to teach our young men how to handle the real world."

Kurt followed Nate out the office, and down the hall in the opposite direction he came in.

"Ok first off, that bitch is seriously crazy. Don't worry about her. Now all you need to know about Dalton is we're the best. Don't even consider going anywhere else, you'll regret it in the long run. We could spend the next two hours touring the school but I promise you it all looks the same. So Kurt, tell me about yourself."

"Well…. There's not really much to say. My dad wants me to consider coming here because of the no tolerance policy, I kind of had some trouble with that at my current school. But as far as getting to know me, I like music and am currently a member of My High Schools Glee Club."

"Wow, Glee huh. Which High School?"

"West McKinley"

"No shit, you're in New Directions? You guys are pretty awesome, though you should really change it up some. Every time we caught one of your shows it was always the ugly brown headed chick in the spot light."

"Yes that would be Rachel Berry. Diva extreme, well or so she thinks. Between you and me, she can't hold a candle to yours truly! Wait….. You've seen us perform?"

"Well yea! The Warblers are Daltons Glee Club, and I am a member. It's my job to scout out the local competition and see how we stand, and I have to say it's a little nerve wracking knowing were going up against you guys in Regionals this year."

" I didn't know Dalton had a Glee Club. Are they any good?"

"Are you being serious right now? Of course were good, like I said we're the best! Look I'll prove it, in about half an hour were holding an assembly to welcome new students, the Warblers will be performing. Come and see for yourself."

"I think I just might have too." Kurt smiled at this. Maybe Dalton wouldn't be so bad at all."

"Ok everyone, let's get it together. Shows in 5, so let's start rounding it up and getting in places. Is everyone here are we missing anyone?"

"Anyone seen Nate?"

"Here I am. Sorry about that, was stuck on potential duty." Blaine just pinched the bridge of his nose, he knew better than drinking as much as he did the night before. His hangover refused to go away, he made his way to the front of the formation signaling everyone to be ready as the curtain opened up for their performance.

The Curtains came up and Kurt was staring in awe at the perfectly dressed formation that was before him. He could tell from looking that they had a severe advantage of New Directions…. They were able to work as a team. They began to sing an Acoustic Version of "Teenage Dream" and Kurt was blown away by their harmony. He had been trying too hard to pay attention to every detail that he didn't notice the lead singer in the front, but when he did it was if his world came to a stop. The boy before him was totally consuming everything around him it seemed. Kurt found himself staring at the boys perfectly golden hazel eyes, watching his mouth move to the words as he moved his body across the stage. It was almost too much to take in, he felt his heart beat speed up and the blush rush to his cheeks, but no matter what he couldn't bring himself to move his eyes away from this beautiful man.

Someone bumped into him in the crowd causing him to break his line of sight with the group, but once he was able to see again, he felt his heart stop and chills run through his body. The Golden eyed boy was staring straight back at him as he continued to sing. With every movement, every twist, his eyes never left Kurt's. As the song came to an end and the group left the stage, Kurt followed his gaze intently as the Boys eyes stayed fixed on him until he was out of sight.

Kurt suddenly realized how hot it was in the room, and decided to head back to the balcony door he had passed when entering the room… he needed air and he needed it now.

The Warblers were cheering each other silently backstage, all very proud of their flawless performance. Blaine on the other hand seemed like he was having a hard time catching his breath.

"Hey, Blainers, you ok dude? You look a little pale."

Blaine simply nodded, he wasn't sure if it was the hangover doing this to him or if it was….him. He noticed him in the crowd while he sung, first his incredible sense of fashion that stood out in the room, his perfectly styled hair, his pale and yet beautiful skin, and then finally resting on his blue eyes. Blaine had never seen eyes like that, they were the kind that one could easily get lost in, or so he thought. He stuck his head out the side of the curtain and was met with disappointment as he scan the crowd and noticed the guy was gone. Unable to hide the disappointment on his face, Wes and Nate came over to check on him once again.

"Look I said I'm fine, I just… I saw someone out there that caught my eye, but now they're gone."

"ah shit, Blainers saw someone who peaked his interest. Someone we know or was it one of the newbies?"

"Neither I think, I'd never seen him before and he wasn't in uniform."

"Wait not in Uniform… certainly not a student then…wait, hair reminds you of Jimmy Neutron , skin like Snow White?"

Blaine rushed over and grabbed Nate by both shoulders, staring the boy in the face.

"Yes him! What do you know?"

"Well not much actually, his name is Kurt. He's the potential Student I was showing around when I was late. He Goes to McKinley and is a member of new Directions."

"New Directions? Seriously? What is he here to spy on us or something? Why would someone from New Directions want to come here?"

" He said his parents wanted him here, something about our no tolerance for bullying policy. Apparently he's had trouble at McKinley."

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go give our guest the VIP treatment." Blaine rushed off and as both of the other boys rolled their eyes. Everyone knew how Blaine was when he set his mind on something, come hell or high water, he would get what he wanted.


End file.
